The Sandness Beneath That Smile
by America2000
Summary: Alfred goes through depression, anorexia, bulimia, cutting and suicidal thoughts, a journey he goes through to hopefully find happiness somewhere in the end. USUK- BTW this is a dark fan fiction so if your not into that then you probably shouldn't read this- Rated M just in case.
1. Life

**The Truth beneath That Smile**

How long had it been since he had been truly happy? Must have of been a couple of months ago, so many things have happened since then and in all honesty he couldn't care less.

His smiles were always fake, his wrists had some scratched here and there and he didn't eat as much as he used to.

"You bloody wanker! Stop being so loud and obnoxious!"

"Not now America-San I'm busy"

"Honhonhon by the rate you're eating those fattening hamburgers you're going to grow even more!"

All those comments stabbed his heart over and over again, it's as if no one truly cared for him, they were always pushing him aside and leaving him alone in their shadows.

No one truly appreciated him; they just made fun of him and his so called _friends _couldn't stand being with him or that's what he at least thought.

The only one who could really pretend to be concerned for his wellbeing was his brother Canada, although England would come by often to check up on him he knew they only did it to look good.

They are all just faking it, I know it, I'm useless and I have no idea why I'm even here, why do I have to the personification of America? Seeing people I cared for in the past die in front of my very eyes, I'm living with the curse of immortality; the other nations don't seem to care and live their life's normally but the thought haunts me till this day.

Not only that but I had a horrible eating habit, you could pretty much call it a disorder, I use to eat all the time without even knowing it, I guess I just eat to be able to take my thought of the life I'm forced to live.

I actually realized how annoying I am, no wonder no one likes me…

Unfortunately I'm a nation meaning that no matter how much I would like to grab a gun and point it at my head and then press the trigger, I'd probably still be alive with a lot of pain, If I were to happily pass away id want it to be quick and painless, something that will never have.

There was another endless meeting today, great. Exactly what he wanted to do, make his smile believable and pretend that everything was all right with the other nations then come home and sleep, he actually liked sleeping, his dreams always seemed better than anything he was doing with his life.

He lazily got out of bed and dragged himself down to the kitchen, by now he hardly ate anything but he knew that he had to have something today or hed pass out at the meeting, making the others worried and maybe suspicious.

Once he got there he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned loudly, hoping the day would go faster so that he wouldn't have to see the nations for another month.

He had slowly began to hate the other nations, first the one who were closest to him and slowly the other ones he hadn't even known for long, they all just got on his nerves, it made him jealous to see them being happy and laughing at an innocent things.

He opened his fridge up and grabbed half an apple, the other half had been eaten the morning before, or as an afternoon snack, he couldn't really remember when he came down from his room to eat something, maybe it was a couple of days ago?

Oh well, it not like it matters, it only made him feel guilty whenever he ate something so he hardly ever came down to his kitchen, a place that was once used every couple of hours.

He munched on his apple as he made his way back upstairs and back to his room to change for the meeting, man he should go back to the gym, he used to go there all the time but gave up once his energy had started to gradually reduce due to not eating enough so he decided to just cancel his membership there.

He threw the quarter of his apple on the bed, already full and not wanting to eat any more of it, hed throw it away when he went back downstairs. He looked in his wardrobe, looking at his suits and deciding which one to wear, they all brought back memories of him smiling with his friends at lunch, when he used to stuff his face with hamburgers, ignoring the cruel world around him.

He soon picked out a black suit with a blue tie, the same color that his eyes use to be when they gleamed with excitement.

He put it on using up most of his energy, by the time he had done his belt he noticed that he had gone down 4 of holes, he smiled at himself, proud that he was less fat than before but still _fat_.

He looked in the mirror; all he saw was chubbiness all over him and wait… Was that blood running down his hand?

He lifted his left arm and rolled the sleeve down, one of the wounds he had made with his blade had opened up without him even realizing, luckily enough it wasn't noticeable and didn't stain his suit because of it color.

He rushed to the bathroom and turned the tap on, letting the cool water fall roughly on his wound, it stung at first but it was soon relaxing and soothing, he turned the tap off and grabbed a towel, drying off the water and letting it soak up some of the blood that had come out.

He sighed and opened up one of the bathroom cupboards, looking for a bandage, he easily found one as he had bought a pack of them, knowing that this would happen once in a while.

He lifted his arm up and bandaged his arm, trying to tie it up as much as he could, he then proceeded to pin it together so that it wouldn't fall off and roll his sleeve back down.

He got up and walked to his room again; picking up the apple and walking downstairs to get his suitcase and leave to the meeting, _might as well get it over and done with_ he thought.

**Hey! Thank you for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me and reviews are appreciated, if there are any mistakes or anything I could approve on it would be great to know! I want to make this as enjoyable for you guys to read, not that the subject is enjoyable at all just the… You know what I mean, but seriously if you guys feel a bit like this or have any of the symptoms (?) I mentioned in the description please tell somebody, anybody. Even me, just message me privately and I'll be there for you, help you with whatever you want (except homework or math or work).**

**And again thank you for reading this, ill update a new chapter every week, Friday in areas like America and Saturdays in places like Australia or New Zealand. I love you guys and bye for now!**


	2. Meeting

**The Truth beneath That Smile**

Once he arrived at the meeting he quickly made his way towards his seat and plumped himself down on it. Surprisingly enough he was actually on time for once. He was always around 5 minutes late for these meeting but it was only because that was the amount of time it took for him to remind himself that it would all be alright and that he could go through the whole meeting pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"Hello America. You're on time today, is there a special occasion going on or something of that matter?" England asked as he took a seat next to America and looked at him, his eyes looking deep into his, almost as if he were looking into his soul.

Come on, you can do it. You've done it so many times before, just smile and laugh randomly. It's pretty much a second habit anyways. Okay. One, two three. **Laugh** "Nah Dude Just thought it would be nice to come on early today, make a change"

"I see… say America, you've lost quite a lot of weight lately" England replied slowly as he turned all his attention to America, not worrying about anything else.

**Smile. **"Thank you! I've been working out lately and I guess it's done the trick!" America replied, trying to hide the fear behind his loud voice.

England then smiled gently but something wasn't quite right. They had never a real conversation, no fighting or jokes and not only that but England hadn't been aggressive towards him at all.

He actually smiled at him to but it all seemed fake, America would know. The meeting then started with Germany yelling at everyone telling them that the meeting had started and of course everyone went silent.

America was surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing, excluding those coughs that he made every once in a while but no one seemed to mind. They were actually surprised to see him so quiet; you could have confused him with Canada.

But through Americas eyes it was all terrible, he would have of liked to speak up and say something but whenever he opened his mouth to say something to stop the stares of curiosity the others were giving him, an urge to cough would rise and tackle his throat. He grabbed his hanker chief and lifted it up towards his mouth, revealing that he was actually coughing up a dark, red liquid. _**Blood**_

His thoughts scattered everywhere, what was happening? He lifted his hanker chief even higher and tried to catch as much blood as possible, it would be horrible if the others would find out and not only that but he knew that the piece of fabric wouldn't hold the blood forever and by the rate it was coming out of his mouth, there wasn't much time before it would over flow.

"America are you alrig-… Is that blood?" England asked as he wiped his index finger over a drop of blood that had fallen on the table. England's eyes widened once his eyes had made contact with America's hands, they were completely covered in his own blood and it shimmered lightly with the sunlight that had made its way into the room.

America's instinct told him to run and that's exactly what he did, In the middle of the first half of the meeting he got up making everyone's eyes look at him, looking for answers but all they saw was the American run out of the meeting in a hurry.

He ran down the hallways as fast as he could, making his way towards the bathroom before anything else happened, It was bad enough that it had to England of all people to see him like this but it could always be worse. He could be dying oh wait… that would be better but anyways today want his day.

He ran into the room and immediately turned the tap on to let all the warm blood run down his chin into the sink and finally into the drains.

He could also wash his hanker chief now that he thought about it …**Shit**. Where the hell was his hanker chief? Please don't tell me he left it in the meeting. He looked at his hands only to find them empty but still red.

He sighed as he let the water run down his hands and wash away the red liquid that had dried itself onto his skin.

It was soon all gone and the coughing had eventually stopped after 15 minutes of attempting to speak to let all the blood out. He knew that he didn't have anything to worry about, after all he was a nation and a nation itself cannot die that easily, but something told him that he should be the slightest bit concerned, this had never happened before and he had never heard of it happening to any of the other nations but in the end he decided that it was just a once in a life time thing, It would never happen again and that it was probably because he was sick and that it would go away pretty soon.

He then thought out what he would do next, he had to be expecting some of the other nations to come up to him and ask him why he had run off like that and England would probably want some explanations as to why there was blood on him.

He decided to just think of something on the spot, it's not like England would really care about him anyways and he was sure he would find his blooded napkin somewhere else so it was all fine.

He took steady breaths as he walked out of the bathroom and headed to the meeting again. Sure he was nervous about having to go back and a bit annoyed of having to pretend even more, he actually liked being quiet and really didn't like loud things, it was kind of Ironic but that's what his personality was like before. **Obnoxious** and** Arrogant**.

He was finally outside of the meeting, only a door separating him and the others. **Inhale**. **Exhale**. He put on his huge grin as he opened the door and smiled at everyone in the room.

They all looked at him and followed him with their eyes until he reached his seat. He then leaned to his side and asked Canada what he had missed out, pretending that nothing had happened a while back.

The first thing he noticed was that there were still a couple of drops of blood on his table but he just wiped it off with his sleeve while he listened to his brother explain what they had talked about, and offering to give him his notes and of course asking what had happened but never getting an answer as America had told him that he just wasn't feeling okay but felt better and before he knew it, it was Lunch time.

Lunch use to be his favorite meal but now it just seemed unnecessary to him so he decided to wonder the room a bit, he could tell that England wanted to have a word with me and I don't blame him but I really didn't want to talk with anyone so he was sure to avoid him and walk away whenever he got too close.


	3. Confronting the matter

**The Sadness Behind That Smile**

_**This chapter will be from England's point of view, it will change every once in a while and for Americans or anyone really living in the same date and time that they do, the chapters may come out on Saturdays really early in the morning, like 1:00am so that's a heads up.**_

* * *

I'm worried for America, I actually have been for quite some time now but what I just saw is something that won't leave my mind no matter how hard I try. It hurts me to see him like this.

Sure I don't know exactly what's happening with that boy or the thoughts he has but I know something is wrong, there's just a feeling inside of me that's telling me that there's something else, something that he's been hiding.

First of all I've seen the way his face drops whenever he's by himself. Not that I've been looking at him or anything… But it's just pure sadness; it almost makes me want to walk over to him and ask what's wrong but whenever someone else comes near him he'll immediately smile and the negative emotions that his face had shown left no trace.

And todays just been the worst. I have seen his around a couple of times but when I talked to him this morning to find the reason of why he was actually early for once I was completely surprised.

He had lost a couple of kilos and didn't look healthy at all but he kept wearing that smile and laughing. I could feel my heart drop and my heart beat a bit faster. I felt as if I could do anything and at the same time I tried to convince myself that nothing was wrong.

That's what happened for most of the meeting that went quite smoothly without America yelling out or giving out his dumb ideas although he did cough every once in a while but it wasn't really disturbing anyone.

But… when I saw him, looked into his eyes and saw blood everywhere I felt pain and I'm not sure for what. It was disappointment and disbelief and I could actually see through him, through all those stupid grins and laughter's.

His eyes were practically dead, colorless but striking with fear. His skin went from a golden tan to a pale white that contrasted deeply with the red liquid over his hands and lips, I tried to say something, anything but I couldn't think of anything.

And that's when he ran out, not thinking twice about his actions and left everyone stunned, his hanker chief lying on the seat he had sat on… Was that the same one I had given to him a while back? I thought he didn't like it or that he would ever use it.

I could fear tears starting in my eyes and rubbed my hands over them, there's no need to get the others into this.

"Would someone please go get America?" Germany asked as he looked the complete opposite of surprised.

Lots of nations actually volunteered to go get him, all of them being good friends with him but I realized that he'd rather be left alone at the moment, id talk to him later and find out what's wrong.

"Now there's no need for something like that" I started "I'm sure he's just gone off to the toilet and will be back soon, and we should keep the meeting going. He can just copy his brother's notes"

He seemed to agree after thinking it through and so the meeting restarted. Of course my mind was completely lost and had no idea how to confront him about any of it and he'd probably not even tell me about it.

If I took his blood covered cotton tissue then I'd have to give it back right? Right, okay were making process with this. Now what's the problem? _Sigh…_

He doesn't seem to be happy and I need to find out why, he also seems skinnier but everyone can lose weight so that's nothing to worry about and the main issue would be that blood although I have a feeling he may not now about it himself.

* * *

It's been a while now and he's already come back and seems to be avoiding me, luckily enough no one seemed to notice the blood but my heart won't stop beating, it's probably because I'm afraid to ask but it must be done.

"America?" I asked as I followed him from afar, he didn't seem to hear me so I stepped closer and he kept walking, I called out for him a couple of times until it all seemed planned.

I was completely sure he had heard me, the others noticed me calling his name but he acted oblivious to it all, was he afraid?

"America"

"America"

"America!"

"I know you can hear me so stop avoiding me!"

And with that he stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a foolish smile. That smile always shocked me for some reason; it made me feel special in a way.

"Yo, England… I gotta go and do something now" He replied as he tried to get away, I say right through it and stopped him.

"No you don't, I need to talk to you for a minute" I flatly retorted. I had expected for this to happen and if I were in his position I probably would have done the exact same thing.

"I…But..." He half answered looking around the room looking for an excuse.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand with mine and lead him outside, I could feel his struggle to escape but I kept a firm grip. I felt my cheeks go slightly red but I couldn't figure out why. Probably just nervous I thought.

I pulled him outside and closed the door behind us. I pulled the hanker chief out of my pocket and showed it to him. He looked at it and snatched it off me putting it away.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" I asked

"I don't have anything to explain"

"You mean that it's completely normal to cough up blood?"

"No… but-"

"But" I interrupted, he was being stubborn but I reminded myself to stay calm, I had to otherwise he'd just run again

"I don't see why this is any of your business"

"America…"

"Were done for now" He said as he was about to walk away. Without thinking it twice I hugged him from behind and felt tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows I've had to so far!**


	4. Lunch

**The Sadness Behind That Smile**

_America_

"England…?" I slowly asked as I felt a heavy weight on my back and arms go around me, I was shocked and confused as I didn't know what to do. This has only happened once back in_ that_ revolution and don't get me wrong, I regret leaving him there crying because of me, he had looked after me for years and that's how I repaid him.

Although I hate to admit it that memory always played in my head over and over again, I really wished that I could have changed that moment. I could have pulled him into a hug and thanked him for everything he's done for me but I knew that it would never happen.

But here we were, the exact same situation was happening again, my head told me to leave as it was for the best while my heart told me to stay and comfort him. I didn't have to confess anything but as long as I stayed there with him and made sure he calmed himself down then it would be alright.

I found myself hugging him back after a while I hummed a sweet song he used to sing to me when I was younger, in result it made him cry harder and almost made a warm tear escape my eyes. _Stay strong, you're the hero here._

"Please tell me that you're okay…" England sniffled as he grabbed onto Americas -now wet- bomber jacket tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Everything is fine, come on let's get back inside before anyone comes looking for us" I comforted back in a low tone, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"…Okay"

* * *

They were now sitting at another large table with food layered all over it. They had made an agreement long ago for each one of them to bring any sort of traditional food from their country for the others to have and of course England had soon caught on that this deal excluded him but he didn't mind, it was still interesting to see and try what the others had bought along.

He liked many of the different plates, Canada's pancakes, Belgium's waffles, China's dumplings, but his favourite were always the hamburgers that America bought, he actually enjoyed them and liked Mc Donald's, as a matter of fact, he would have it every time America visited, so that would be maybe two or three times a month.

He stood up from his spot next to America and France while his eyes scanned the table, looking for the American sandwiches but he couldn't seem to find any, after looking around for 5 minutes he decided to ask America about it, maybe they had just run out?

"America, did you bring anything today?" England asked as he tried to forget what had happened just before and make the awkwardness between them diminish.

"I completely forgot about it" He sheepishly replied while scratching the back of his head "I'll bring them in next time though"

"Alright" England answered with another smile. He got up to get himself something to eat and decided to go with some pasta that Italy had bought, it was the best around after all and he hadn't had it in a while.

He walked back to his seat and slumped himself on it, his eyes looking at America in the corner of his eyes, his plate was empty…

"Would you like me to get you some food?" I offered telling myself that he was probably too lazy to get up and do it himself.

England's offer surprised America but he smiled once again as his head leaned to one side "Nah, I'm not really hungry but I do have to use the restroom so I'll be back"

And with that he left England alone, almost alone you could say. There was another nation sitting next to him. Blonde long wavy hair and blue eyes that made girls squeal whenever he looked at them.

"Honhonhonhon, someone seems to be awfully caring today!" He squealed as he wiggled his eyebrows which in return received an angry English man telling him to shut up.

"Shut it you frog"

"Awww come on, don't deny your true feelings for him" he cooed with a smirk

"I have no idea whatsoever what you're talking about"

"I have seen you staring at him before, you're not being aggressive and actually offered to do something nice for him. I'm the country of love and can see it wherever it appears so just open up your heart"

"You have no idea what you're talking about so just-"

"Heyy America!" France yelled as he saw the other nation enter the room again.

England felt his face heat up for some unknown reason and tried to cover Frances mouth but instead bought the Americans attention even more as he made his way towards them with a confused face.

"What's up?" he asked while trying to comprehend what was happening. England was on top of France wrestling him on the ground with his hand covering his lips.

"Engl-mppphhhff!"

"Oh, - it's nothing" England replied while struggling to shut the other up.

After some quick seconds of fighting each other to death (which by the way was always normal so no one really took notice of it) France had managed to make his way on top of England while holding both his hands with one of his own and the other on top of England's mouth.

"America, as I was saying before, England is in love with you."

America stood there in silence trying to register what was just said while England yelled under the hand covering his voice, squirming around to break free from the weight on top of him.

France had soon decided that he had had enough so let go of England who slapped him right across the cheek before his eyes made contact with Americas.

"I like you but I do not _love you_, France here is just trying to make my day worse and it seems to be working" He hissed while his face burned from embarrassment.

America seemed to snap back into the real world after England poke and started laughing uncontrollably "Hahahahha, England your face has gone all red, it's pretty cute"

The comment only made his face go darker as he whispered a "Bloody American…" under his breath

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter a bit funner and lovey for a change, cheer up the mood hahaha but anyways, You can see that there's a small hint as to one of Americas problems here (not eating). We will still be seeing more about America's problems in the next chapter, thank you for reading!**

**P.S. A big Thank you to- - For recommending this Fan fiction, honestly it means an awful lot and you guys should check them out, If your into these dark hetalia things then their tumblr page is the right place for you! **


	5. Staying with America

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

**The link didn't work last time so I'll just give you the name of the blog and I'm sure you guys will be able to find it for yourself—**_Hetalia eating disorder fan fiction_**—And here's your chapter!**

_England_

So the meeting is going to be over in 5 minutes, Argh. We didn't achieve anything today, not that I or anyone else would have expected anything different this time round.

So what's happening at the moment? There are so many things that are going on at the moment that it's a bit hard to identify the source of it all.

I frowned a bit at the sight of this mess, I hate messy things and would prefer a neat area to study and learn in.

After a while I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out knowing that no one would really care about it. Phones aren't usually allowed at the meeting as it distracts others but whenever everyone starts fighting no one takes notice of anything anymore.

_Sigh _It's my boss again. I'm always getting work to do but I guess it's alright; I finish my work on time unlike other countries.

_It seems that your plane has been cancelled due to bad weather; thankfully there will be a plane available next week for you to use so feel free to stay in America for a while._

No...No… This can't really be happening. I have to stay in America? Great, now where exactly will I be staying? I could stay at Americas place… or a hotel could work too.

I should stay with America... NOT because I want to but because I'd have to pay for the hotel and because I'm still worried for him so I should see what it's like staying with him for a while and it's been forever since I've visited.

"Everyone the meeting is over and we didn't accomplish anything today! I hope you're all happy about this!" Germany yelled in a frustrated tone

I slightly growled as some nations cheered and instantly ran out the door, forgetting the fights they had just a while ago.

My eyes gazed from the doors to America who was packing up all his papers, my eyes caught onto a page fallen on the floor, I slightly slouched and picked it up by the corner, checking the name on the top. _America the hero._

My eyes rolled instinctively at the name he had written down on his paper while I decided to hand it over to him.

"America, you dropped this"

"Oh, thank you!"

There it is again, his wide bright smile which I hate to admit but it warmed me a bit.

"I-I wanted to ask you something, not about the subject from before of anything b-but would it be alright if I stayed with you for a while?"

For some reason I felt him send off an excited aura around him as he grabbed his suitcase with one hand and my hand with another.

"Sure come on, let's go!" He said as he ran off laughing with our hands holding onto each other…Why am I so flustered about this? And my heart feels so light…

_America Pov_

"And here we are!" I yelled as I opened the door and let England through with another grin.

It's not really defensive about it but I feel gentle around England, Its more comfortable being me, I guess it's because I spent most of my childhood with him.

"I see that you've really improved you're eating habits" England said as he walked into the living room.

… "Hahaha… yeah…" Great, I should have of thrown wrappers around the place but I hadn't known that he was coming over anyways.

"Should I show you your room?" I offered as I quickly tried to change the subject.

"I know exactly where the guest room is but thank you" I put on a smile once again as I grabbed his suitcase and made my way into what would now be his room for a while.

"You don't need to do that for me, I could have carried it myself" England gently said as he opened up one of drawers, "You've actually cleaned up here huh, everything is much tidier now"

"Of course I have!" I replied happily "So what do you want to do now?"

"We should get changed now and then we could do something together"

_Together_

England didn't really bring anything to wear at all; I'll just lend him my clothes for a while, "Would you like to borrow my clothes then?"

"S-sure"

"I'll go change now and bring your clothes down in a minute"

"Okay…"

I smiled and winked at him and ran to my room, changing into a singlet and jeans, remembering to finally put on my bomber jacket after seeing the bandage around my wrist, I had forgotten about that for a while…

I decided to get England some jeans and a huge shirt to go along with it; damn would he look good wearing something like that, especially if it's my own clothes.

"So what do you want to do now?" England asked as he walked around the kitchen, expecting hour America to take some food out and stuff it in his mouth before he could say anything.

"Videogames?" I offered

"Hmm, what about a snack of some sort?" England asked

My mind froze for half a second, it has been a while since I've eaten something but I'm not really hungry, I'll just give him something to eat and watch TV or something.

I walked over to the fridge and opened, looking around for something that England would like crackers and cheese?

"Yo England, does cheese and crackers sound good to you?" I asked

"Sure…"


	6. Cheese and Crackers

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

England was honestly begging to worry for his former colony, he may have of been overreacting about all of this but seriously, how would you react if you saw someone react differently from usual?

"Are you not going to get anything?" England asked as he was handed a plate with cheese crackers

"No, I'm pretty full at the moment"

A slight from appeared on his face as he had a slight feeling that something wasn't exactly right "You haven't had lunch either…"

"Awww come on -"

"You're going to eat these with me whether you like it or not" And with that America was dragged back to the lounge while he complained about being old enough to take care of himself.

"But I'm not hungry"

"Is something the matter then?"

America paled and began to stutter, trying to think of anything to say but why wouldn't the words come out? It was only 2 words after all_. I'm okay_.

"I-I…"

"America, you can always tell me what's on your mind, I'll be there for you"

The room turned silent, leading them to awkwardly sit on a shared couch while trying to think of anything that could break the silence.

England grabbed a biscuit and handed it to America, glaring at him with a face that told him that he should grab it before anything else happened.

He hesitantly reached a hand out and took it, staring at the snack as if it would kill him. He knew that he had to eat it before England asked anymore questions and tried to find out what was really happening.

England eyes looked into his, waiting for him to eat it. He noticed America's hands start shaking and tears slowly run down his cheeks just like before.

"I'm sorry… I can't do it…I'm sorry" he chocked as he put it down and removed his glasses to allow himself to wipe away the tears.

He was quickly pulled into a hug as England hummed the same song that America had done earlier that day.

"I think I know what happening and I promise that will help you get over this so please don't cry"

After some time England had decided to put the biscuits away and think of different ways to help America out, he knew that he had some sort of eating disorder. Anorexia if he remembered correctly but for all he knew he could have bulimia and other sorts of issues that he wasn't aware of at the moment.

Bulimia huh… that could explain the blood from the meeting, apparently if someone threw up too much, the acid from the stomach would burn the throat and result in death.

Thankfully the nations were strong enough and couldn't die as easily as humans. The only way to find out would be to follow his every move, especially after any meals he would soon be having.

"So… America, what do you eat each day?"

"Half an apple a day…sometimes nothing" America replied unsurely as he sat down in a chair as he looked at England cleaning the kitchen table.

He instantly stopped and looked at him with a disheartened expression which America was too oblivious to notice; at least he still had some traits that he could recognize.

"I'm sure that you're aware that I will be changing that"

"…Fine" He had given up after some time of sulking his eyes out, scratch that out, Heroes don't cry…most of the time.

He figured that it would be simpler to just let England now about whatever he had found out and leave out things he didn't know about. The bulimia he had and the many scratches and scars spread across his left lower arm.

"Hey, I'm getting kinda tired so I'll go take a nap, I may end up sleeping through till tomorrow morning so I guess I'll see you then"

"I'II come by at 6 to wake you up to have dinner, you can go back to sleep after eating"

"I've already eaten this morning" America sluggishly replied as he started to get up

"You mean a half of an apple?"

"Yup"

England felt like starting an argument with America like they usually would have done whenever he was saying something stupid but decided against it since they were in a different situation.

"I am sorry to tell you this but that's not ma proper diet so expect to be eating more than that"

Great just great, this wasn't what America wanted at all, but what did he expect when he came out like that?

"Sure, see you later"

"Sweet dreams"

America then headed out to his room to get as much sleep before he got woken up again, he had found himself sleeping much more ever since he stopped eating and followed his _genius_ diet.

He groaned as he reached his room and got into his heavily blanketed bed, how did things end up like this for him?

His thoughts turned distant after a while as he felt himself fall asleep, the only place where he was truly happy.

England on the other hand had no idea what he was going to be cooking, he wasn't exactly the best cook out there and was sometimes used as an offence in between other nations.

"Finland, your cooking is as bad as England's, let me take care of it" Iceland said as he gently pushed Iceland out of the kitchen.

That was a pretty clear daydream example of what he meant. There were some things he could cook properly and sure he could ask other nations to help him and no, there was no way he would ask that frog.

He could ask America's brother … but he didn't remember his name at all and it would just be plain awkward having to explain everything to him. I guess it was all up to him then.

He opened up one of the cupboards and as expected saw nothing inside, same with the fridge. Now that there was nothing to eat, there was nothing left but for him to go to the supermarket and buy some food and a recipe book.

England then proceeded to leave a written note for America to see in case he woke up, something he wasn't really expecting but it was better to be prepared just in case.

_Dear America,_

_I have left to go buy some groceries so I'll be back soon enough to take care of you, please don't do anything stupid while your alone._

_P.S. If you want anything then text me and I'll get it for you._

_Love, England_

´There that should be good enough, now ill jut leave that here and he'll find it´ England thought as he wandered off to the closest grocery store.


	7. Bathroom Break

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

America woke up after having a surprisingly short nap, he yawned as his thoughts wandered to how he had ended up in this mess. Ugh he should have of just lied about everything and made up excuses like always but something didn't feel right about doing that to England.

He wasn't exactly comfortable with everything that was happening but what choice did he have? Of course, he wasn't going to give up his good habits only because someone else didn't like them, it was his life after all but could they really be bad? Would that be why he always tried to hide it?

Hmm he'd have to get back to these thoughts; he was getting a bit bored of them. "Well I guess that I should go and see what he's doing"

He got out of bed as lazily as he could and stretched his arms upwards before he walked downstairs.

"England?"

…

"England?"

"Huh… Where could he be? He was in the kitchen last time so I could check there"

He made his way into the kitchen and didn't find England but did see a small note which was left in the counter and went to pick it up as it wasn't there before.

…

"So he's gone out for a while, I guess I'll go watch TV or something" He thought before he winced at the feeling of sickness than ran up his throat.

He ran towards the closest before allowing himself to throw all his contents away although hardly anything appeared. Feeling disappointed with himself he decided to just put his fingers down his throat, England was going to make him eat anyways so it would help him if he had an empty stomach.

He gagged a couple of times before a yellow, acid like liquid ran up to his mouth and rolled down his chin. He smiled as a proud feeling grew inside him; it had been a while since he had done something like that.

His spit free hand flushed the toilet and turned on the tap to remove the vomit that was still on his lower face. The smell always disgusted him but if it was the only downside to having to throw up, if it made him skinnier it didn't matter to him.

His eyes glanced around making sure that there was no clue that England could find which would give him the idea that any of this had happened.

Why did he think about England opinions a lot? Was it because they were important to him? They must be but why... He felt his face heat up a bit at his next thought; maybe… just maybe he liked him?

…Hahaha no, simply no. This was England we were talking about, an Englishmen who had huge eyebrows and an angry personality who always threw insults at others and always thought was superior from the others. There was no way that he could fall for someone like that.

"Ah… America? If you're going to just stand in the bathroom staring at the window all weirdly, I would prefer it if you helped bring the groceries in and helped me cook something for us to make"

Wow, when did England arrive? He must have of been thinking really deeply to not hear him come in.

"Hahaha sure!" America half laughed as he scratched the back of his neck and nervously walked towards the car.

His smile noticeably dropped as he saw how many bags were in the boot and felt even more nervous than before.

"Are you okay?"

"Haha...ha...ha I um well is this amount of food really necessary?"

England knitted his eyebrows as his mind had told him what thoughts were in Americas head. "I do want you to get back to your old eating habits; the way you're eating now is ridiculous and will make you extremely sick"

"I thought you said that I should stop eating so much and go on some diet"

"Well yeah but I prefer you being muscly and strong over dangerously underweight and weak anyways your old diet was perfect for you"

"…"

"Well, come on, the faster we get this over and done with the faster we can make dinner"

"Yeah dinner" He followed England's motions and grabbed a couple of bags and dropped them off in the kitchen counter.

"Did you do anything interesting while I was out?" England asked as he also left the last bags on the counter.

_Hahaha just something that would completely upset you and make you hate me more than you already do. _"Nah, just slept in a bit"

"It's pretty unusual for you to go to bed early, I remember when you were young and I'd have to chance you around the house trying to get you into bed and bribe you with stories" England laughed as he put away the many vegetables into the empty fridge.

"I guess that I've been hanging around Italy, you know how he takes naps during the days"

"Probably, is there anything you would like to eat though?"

"Water?" America suggested as an effortless attempt to not have that dreadful meal.

"Very funny, I'll make something small for you like… soup? Chicken soup?"

"Yeah…"

America was grateful that he wasn't going to be eating something like Hamburgers; he still couldn't believe that he had eaten at least 20 of them each day, and chicken soup was healthy but he could only focus on how many calories he would be consuming, all that fat that just made him larger.

"Could you mind taking out the pots?"

"Okay"

**Here is your chapter and once again I am so sorry that it took longer than usual to update, I really need to organize things and put this is my top priority, but anyways thank you for reading anyways!**


	8. Jacket

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

Man, although I hate to admit it, England has improved his cooking. It was actually really good… I should start to pay attention to what others are doing and saying instead of pretending to do it.

"Aren't you hot wearing that jacket?" England asked as he tugged at the sleeves of my sweater, feeling the thick material in between his slim fingers.

"Hahaha… you get used to it after a while" I answered back shortly and yet simply.

"Hmmm I suppose although you use it all the time, why is that?"

"No reason, I just like it. Why don't we watch a movie?"

That's right, just change the subject and push the situation somewhere else.

"Which one?"

"The Conjuring!" I yelled as my eyes looked straight into his great wide emerald like ones and unexpectedly froze there, both our eyes glued to each other, exploring the different colors and taking them all in as our minds didn't allow us to think of anything else except the intense profound and still gently stare from the other.

"Ah…"England muttered as the situation had entered his head and made a slowly scarlet colored blush rise to his cheeks.

He looks pretty cute like this… I have no idea why I keep thinking of these sorts of things but it seriously needs to stop.

I pulled my head back as fast as I could and feel the nervousness attack my body. "…Should we watch the movie now?" I muttered so silently that I almost thought he couldn't hear me but was proven wrong once I saw him awkwardly nod his head.

He quickly walked off to the living room and left me behind to make us or more like him some popcorn and serve the drinks which would be orange juice because water didn't have any calories. I face palmed once I heard the T.V. start as I had been acting extremely strange, but why does it make me so happy? I let out a small smile as I put a hand over my heart and felt it beat in a way I had never felt before.

Walking over to the fridge I got out the apple juice and from the cupboard the popcorn bag which I immediately put into the microwave and finally some cups on the way back. "Are you ready!?" I heard him yell from the lounge while I put the juice back and took the popcorn out of its bag and into a large bowl.

"Yeah!" I yelled back while putting the bowl and drink onto a tray and hurriedly carried them onto the table. I had wanted to watch this movie for a while now but when I asked Japan to watch it with me last time, he told me that he was busy with some sort of Asian meeting.

Apparently it's some sort of scary movie where these people move into a haunted mansion and all these sorts of crazy things start happening but I'm the hero so I can watch it without any worries.

I noticed that England had closed all the curtains and has already put the DVD in as the Main Menu was being displayed on the screen. I shivered a bit at the eerie music playing from it and lay the tray onto the table.

"Here" I said as I handed him his drink and held my own in my other hand knowing that I wouldn't drink it at all.

"Thanks"

I grabbed the bowl with my free hand and lay it between us as I gave it a displeasing look, you could literally see the fat radiating of it and it was pretty disgusting.

"Are you ready?" I looked at England once again as his head was leant to the side and the control was in his hand and pointing at the TV, he looked really adorable in that position with the light brightly radiating onto his smooth skin and fuzzy hair.

"Ah… yeah sure…"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

"…"

I looked over to my side and saw him pretty much crushing his eyes shut and hugging me with power that would have of broken my ribs before all of this had started.

I sighed as I looked at the screen and saw what looked like a doll in between all these other possessed items. She was quite scary, her skin tone was completely white and her face expression motionless. I can see why it seems shivers down Americas back.

I felt the embrace around my waist tighten and out of pity put my arm around him and tightened it. I liked him better when he wasn't loud but instead depending on me like when he was a colony, I better not think of that or ill just depress myself and I should be helping America first before solving my own problems anyway.

Halfway through the movie and the plot was begging to get interesting, but it was a bit hard to enjoy as there was a nation practically refusing to watch the scary parts and yet peeked over his fingers to watch them only to blame you for not telling him it was the scary part.

I was watching whatever I could and felt his hand hold my other one. My heart rapidly increased as I kept staring at the screen, it would be so obvious if I looked at him right now, and I bet he's actually doing that right now.

I gazed at his face after a couple of minutes that felt like a thousand eternities. I had never felt so anxious in my entire life… oh god I think I'd rather be dead than feel this sort of unrecognized fear.

He seemed to be paying attention to the movie but at the same time stroking the upper part of my hand in circular motions.

I decided to then look at our hands now playing with each other and saw his perfectly tanned skin contrast against my light one and felt my heart break into pieces and tears welling up in my eyes.

His jacket had been pulled back a bit and I could see some noticeable scars and fresh looking scratches covering his wrist.

* * *

**And so it ends with what's hopefully a cliff hanger! Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Black Out

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

"AH!"

America yelled as he hugged England even tighter, almost to the point that left the other man breathless. He hid his face away from the screen, trying to ignore the gory images and spine chilling sounds that were emitted from the television.

He stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before deciding that it would be un-heroic for him to be doing something this low in front of England and slowly opened his eyes and loosened his grip to find the little girl in the movie crying and begging for help.

A wave of fear almost made him go back to his previous position but decided against as he saw England's emotionless face expression. Whoa, how does he sit so still while watching something this scary? He thought as he eyes caught onto England's empty hands.

An invisible light bulb appeared on top of his head as he smiled secretly and faced the TV once more. His hand hovered over the green eyed nations lap and prayed that it went unnoticed before he found England's and grabbed onto it, sliding his fingers into the others.

Both their eyes were glued onto the screen as a slightly awkward air arose in the room which was interrupted by the little girl screaming, America noticeably flinched in fear and decided to play with England's hand to try and distract himself before he did something he might regret, like ditch England and run to the kitchen to fetch the salt and sprinkle it over all the entrances or maybe call the priest asking him to get rid of any unwanted spirits.

"Are you okay?! I thought I had lost you forever!" A woman sobbed as she ran over to the kid and embraced her.

"I missed you s-"

"…" "…"

"Did the power just go out?" America asked while he held onto England hand and squeezed it as he paled and frantically moved his head around to make sure that no monsters had appeared now that the darkness had taken over.

"Ah... It seems that way. Let's just wait for it to come back on"

After waiting around for 10 minutes only to find themselves in an embarrassing situation, they were both alone in a large house and it was dark, not only that but they were quietly sharing a couch with each other while holding hands.

His eyes had already gotten used dark and could see quite well, England soon opened his mouth after waiting another 5 minutes, "I don't think the power is going to come back on"

"What makes you think that?"

"It is quite late at night and we've been waiting around for a while, we should just talk about each other for a while and see if the power comes back on, and if it doesn't then we can just go to bed"

America processed the words in his head and replied a quick okay before asking what they would talk about.

"Well, I just wanted to know a bit more about what's on your mind" He felt Americas hand stiffen in his and waited patiently for an answer.

"T-there's nothing on my mind, really"

"You can tell me you know, I'm here to help you not judge you and I promise that it will help not only me but you if you could tell me what's on your mind"

Americas mind paced around, looking for a reply that he could use, "nothing is wrong" he replied after a while of thought

England knew that he had to be patient ass this was an emotional matter but also knew that he was to be strict, carefully picking out the right words he retorted a simple "I don't believe you"

"You don't have any proof" America quickly muttered while shifting uncomfortably, he then felt one of England's hand hold his and the other run up his sleeve and stroke his wrist.

He left the others warm fingers go up and down on the cuts, his heart raced in fear as he retracted his arm in a quick motion and moved to the far end of the couch getting away from England.

He closed his eyes and threw insults at himself for being stupid enough to not see something like this coming.

"America, it will all be okay I promise" England said as he got up and walked over to America, only to hug him and whisper into his ear " You mean the whole world to me America, you are important to everyone you know because you always make the others smile. You deserve to be happy and free just like the rest of us and I am sorry I never noticed anything earlier, but it's my turn to make you smile and that's a promise."

America felt the tears easily slide down his cheeks as he held onto England as well, He hadn't even realized that he was crying and was surprised to feel the warm tears run down his neck.

England stayed in that position, allowing the American to cry out all his tears and waited him to let go of his shirt before he did so himself.

"Would you like to sleep together tonight? I can imagine that you're still scared from that movie" England replied as he helped America get onto his feet.

America sniffled a bit and nodded as he walked up to England's side and made his way upstairs to his room with England following closely behind.

He opened his door with a small push and went straight to his drawer, taking out two large shirts and pants, handing a pair to England. "They are too big to fit me now so I use them as Pajamas" He said while taking of his own shirt to put the other on.

England noticed the perfect tanned and muscular body gone and replaced with a still tanned but thin and weak body, at least noticeably weaker than England's.

He decided to keep his mouth shut and not comment on it as he also changed his shirt and folded his now dirty one, leaving it in the corner of the room, where he could pick it up tomorrow, along with Americas and wash it once he got up.

They both hopped to the bed that they had planned on sharing and at the same time said:

"Good night"

"Good night"

Rolling over to his side America closed his eyes and allowed to let the sleep take him in while England mind reviewed everything that had happened that day.


	10. A Visit From A Friend

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

America opened his eyes to reveal that the other blonde had disappeared and left an empty space at his side.

He debated with himself if he should get out of bed or not, it was quite cold outside even though the sun was shining quite brightly and bringing out the energy on the small birds which flew outside his window.

"These are just wonderful"

Americas face twisted into confusion and then into disbelief, he wouldn't be talking to his imaginary friends would he?

As an effort to find out what was really happening downstairs he got up and walked down the stairs, slowly creeping around his own house to try and find out what was keeping his friend entertained while he was sleeping just before.

"-And then I decided to add another cup of flour, which gave of amazing results"

Who was that? It didn't sound like England at all, the voice was much gentler and quitter and at the same time familiar, he almost felt as if he should know who it was by then.

Peeking through the door he saw England sitting at the table with someone who looked similar to himself and at least 20 pancakes sitting in between them.

His mind put the pieces together but was interrupted when he saw a small polar bear at his feet, looking straight into his baby blue eyes with its small beady ones which were extremely noticeable against its snow like fur.

"Kumajiro?" America asked. The bear kept looking at him and decided to sit down and raise a paw, almost as if he were saluting the other.

"I have been a bit worried about him lately; I'm honestly surprised that he let you in"

Wait… was that Canada?

"What do you mean?" England asked as he took a sip out of his earl grey tea.

"Every time I've visited to see how he was doing he always seems a bit… distant? Yeah, I worry for him I really do but whenever I asked him what's wrong he would always say that he was okay and quickly change the subject, not only that but have you noticed how much weight he's lost? It is worrying." Canada said as he looked at food with a small sad smile.

America knew that he didn't want to hear anything else about himself from his friends; it was depressing him and making him feel guilty. Without thinking twice he pushed the door open with s wide smile that almost reached his both ears, interrupting England as he was almost going to reply.

"Good morning! Hey Canada, How's it going?" America said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

Canada smiled, glad that he hadn't heard their conversation. "I'm good, how about yourself? You do seem a bit tired"

"I'm great; I just watched a scary movie with England last night that's all, right England?" America said as he took a seat and looked at England.

"…Oh yes, although it was quite ridiculous."

"What? It was so scary Canada!" America yelled

"I have seen a few movies with you and some didn't even make sense" Canada easily said with an amused smile.

"You guys are just acting all brave" America concluded. The other two looked at each other and snorted at the Americans fear.

"Here, I saved you some pancakes because I know you really like them" Canada said as he slid the bottle of maple syrup across the table.

America looked at the food which had been put in front of him and thanked his friend for the meal.

"He's only having one though because he's on a strict diet" England said while taking away the other pancakes from America's plate.

"Hahaha yeah, sorry Canada" America nervously replied

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you were on a diet, that would explain how you lost so much weight although you were never fat to start off with" Canada said while taking another bite of his overly drenched pancake.

America raised a thin eyebrow as he asked, "I wasn't?"

"Of course not, it was all just muscle and honestly it looked good on you, I have no idea why you decided to go on one though" Canada said as he eyes the other suspiciously.

America looked over to England to try and get him to say something that would help him. "He's right, you were completely healthy before"

"But you always told me that I would one day get sick if I didn't start being healthy and go for a run or something"

England gulped a healthy feeling of regret down his throat. He felt guilt for all of this but tried to reason with himself that his past-self did have a point.

"I didn't mean to offend you but you were eating a mountain of hamburgers at the time and had spent the whole day in my lounge watching TV. Even though I told you it was completely unhealthy you told me that you were also eating a soda to level it out."

Canada giggled a bit at his brother's thoughts. It was quite silly to think that drinking something could level it all out and couldn't help but to agree with Arthur as he nodded his head.

"Although you've lost a lot of weight you should start eating more. Your diet seems to have gone a bit too far"

America glanced at Canada as he commented that and smiled at the kind comment, in the past the others were always telling him to lose some weight and he had done just that but now they were sitting here telling him that he was perfectly fine the way he was before.

"We were only worried about your health and were all terribly sorry for pressuring you to do something you didn't want to do in the first place, even if we didn't mean it that way"

Had he misunderstood their comment before? It seemed as if they actually cared for his well-being and didn't mean it in a negative way.

He cut his pancake into pieces and this time ate them without any hesitation, he had to think this through a bit because it was confusing him but he was happy to have them there for him.

**So that's the end of this chapter! It seems that America has realized something that would have of changed things from the starts if he hadn't gave it another meaning; it seems we´ll have to see what happens next week! I also changed the cover photo for the story as the other one seemed a bit boring, hahaha. Thank you for everything you guys and remember that you're all extremely important to me!**


	11. Rules

**The Sadness behind That Smile**

"Hey America, what do you say we all go do something fun today?" Canada asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Before America opened his mouth to say that he was too tired to do anything like he usually did but England intervened, "We will go"

"B-but Eng..."

England shot America a small look of worry. "You need to go outside and get some fresh air"

"Every time I ever came over you were always home and never wanted to go anywhere, that can't be healthy America" Canada added as he got up and put away the dishes on the table.

America sighed in defeat and turned his gaze to England with a slightly annoyed look "Where will we go then?"

England shrugged at the question and waited for Canada to answer, "We could to a park…"

"That reminds me, I was reading the newspaper earlier this morning and saw a picture of this new flower garden park that had opened up only a few days ago, we could go to that"

America rolled his eyes at the way it sounded so girly, why would anyone want to go and see flowers?

He got up from his seat and was about to head out to the bathroom to throw everything back out when he felt a firm grasp holding his arm, he looked up to see England's face and noticed that he tried to look perfectly calm but his pupils were shaking due to the fear and gave away his act.

"Where are you going?" England asked in a sharp tone which brought Canada's attention towards the other two.

"The toilet…" America muttered as he tried to pull his thin arm out of the tightened hand that held him in place.

England stayed still for a second as thoughts flooded his mind, it was quite obvious what he was going to try and do but how to confront it?

Canada wasn't dumb, he knew what was going since the start, and this scene only helped prove his theory was correct. It was obvious that his brother had turned anorexic. I mean… just look at him! All his muscle had disappeared and all that was left was his now pale skin which was practically stuck to his bones with super glue.

He had wanted to say something, anything to stop it but whenever he tried anything he was pushed away and had simply decided to just keep an eye on him from time to time. He never told anyone and truly regretted it.

It wasn't so bad when it started off so he thought of it as a phase of some sort but let his silly thoughts get the best of him. He could have of been more bossy like England and try to find out what was really wrong and tell him how important he was.

It's funny how your brain tells you to do what's best when in reality you don't even know what to do and hope that you're doing the right thing.

It was beginning to become unsettling in the room as an awkward air clouded over but Canada had to play dumb, pretend he didn't know anything so he went back to washing the plates while making sure that he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I-I know what you're going to do so please just stay…" England muttered as his grasp greatly softened a bit and slowly

America trembled and started walking towards the bathroom exactly like the night before. He had purposely stayed awake, waiting for England to doze off so that he could "_use" _the toilet without having to worry about the other finding him. Not only that but he had added a couple of new future scars to his wrist.

It was painful but he didn't regret it, not at all. Why would he?

Angered thoughts ran through the blue eyed nations mind as his pace fastened. This was his body wasn't it? He can take care of it all by himself and didn't need anyone else to tell him what to do, especially England. And what was Canada doing here anyways?

He felt something tackle him from his side and he stumbled a bit but was still on his feet, England had to try harder if he were going to stop him. He grunted in annoyance and tried to push England off.

Although he was pretty skinny he still had some of his super strength but it had weakened drastically the last couple of months.

"Canada!" England yelled as his voice echoed through the whole house and suddenly there was extra weight on his back and he feel down as the other two quickly held him down.

They felt America struggle beneath their weight and try to fight the other off but it was useless.

"…Could you guys please get off me?" America murmured. England and Canada both exchanged glances and shaked their heads at the same time.

Canada apologized "I'm sorry America"

"I think we have to talk America"

"I'd rather not"

"I don't think you have a choice" England replied.

Canada felt uncomfortable about all of this, this was their conversation after all "…Should I go back to the kitchen?"

America simply shrugged, it didn't matter to him anymore, none of it did ever did. He gave up on his struggling for freedom and decided to just lay still as it took too much effort to fight back.

"No, you can stay. It's about time you found out anyways and if you left then he would probably try to get back up"

"You don't trust me so much" America joked making an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"I wonder why?!" England stated matter of factly. America just rolled his eyes in response.

Canada slightly smiled at the argument between them two; they always had the dumbest reasons to fight over but it never crossed the line so the others never worried about it, it was practically an everyday thing.

"I will be setting in new rules from now on" England announced as he got up and blocked the bathroom door with his frame. "If you want to use the bathroom then either Canada or I will go in with you"

America frowned at the idea but didn't say anything and nodded instead. He could still go and do it at night time but it just wouldn't be the same.

"Is that all mom?" America said as he tried to get up with Canada still on his back.

"No, and you're not allowed to leave your house without anyone supervising you"

"Why would I want to leave my house?" America asked

"In case you do something you'll regret later" Canada replied as he stood up, allowing Alfred to stand up too.

"Exactly, now go get yourself ready" England said as he pushed America up the stairs.

**Thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows and reviews, they mean a lot, really! ;D So this story is kinds beginning you could say, you know how ever story has a huge problem that appears and pretty much ruins everything? Yeah something like that will happen soon but I still need to think of what could happen although I already have a solution to the problem and it's pretty cute. Thank you again for reading and see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
